A Love Like No Other
by HoaBurkfield
Summary: Eddie and Patricia disagree on just about everything, have pet names for each other that would otherwise be insults, and fell in love because of a hate relationship. But they love each other, and their love is a love like no other. Peddie oneshot series, rated T just in case.
1. I love You for Dummies

**Ok, so I am aware of how many people have a peddie one shot series. But to be honest, I've only seen about 5 that are worth reading. (I'm sure there are more, I just haven't found them yet) And I decided to start one. I would love prompts, so please review and give me some!**

Patricia was purely mortified when she walked through the library and began scanning the shelves. Certainly not because she was at the library, she came there often with sibuna, and sometimes with Eddie so he could secretly tutor her in french.

It was the certain book she was looking for that embarrassed Patricia.

But she needed it _desperately. _Because, the book she was searching for was none other than "I love you for dummies." Joy had been bugging her for ages to finally tell Eddie how she feels about him, and somehow let this fact slip to Mara and KT. Soon the whole house was in on Patricia's feelings, all but Eddie of course, and she figured it was best he heard it from her first. The only problem with this was, Patricia had no idea how to go about doing that. She's never said it to anyone in her entire life. Being the kind of girl who always kept her feelings inside, she's never even said it to a family member. The words just felt so foreign on her tongue. So to avoid humiliation, she decided to learn the basics.

Having walked almost every aisle in the library, Patricia finally came across the dreaded "for dummies" section that she's made fun of time after time. She grabbed the book she was looking for, and quickly turned it so the back side was facing out as she made her way to the checkout desk.

* * *

_Step 1: pick a scenario. Do you want cool and relaxed, or special and fancy? it's best to break the news during a planned occasion, so said loved one knows you're serious._

Patricia closed the book and thought about this. If she went for "cool and relaxed," would the results be the same as they would if she opted for "Special and fancy?" She sighed in defeat and laid back on her bed, now more confused than ever.

"Hey Yacker, Trudy told me to tell you..." Eddie stopped in his tracks as he entered his girlfriend's room.

Patricia quickly sat up, shoving the book under her pillow.

"What was that?" He asked, coming closer and reaching towards the pillow Patricia was now sitting on.

"Nothing, what did you want to tell me?"

"Yacker, I'm not stupid I know you're hiding something from me!" Eddie cried, sounding annoyed and slightly hurt. He grabbed both of Patricia's wrists in an attempt to pull her up. "Please!"

"Eddie it's nothing I swear!"

Officially determined, Eddie began tickling Patricia, much to her dismay.

"Eddie, stop!" She cried through giggles. But he continued, and her laughing fit eventually sent her onto the floor.

Satisfied, Eddie reached under the pillow and pulled out the book, raising an eyebrow at the title. "I love you for _dummies?"_

Patricia stood up and snatched it out of his hand. "It's for a project," she stated. "A project about..." As she said this she mentally kicked herself. What school project would require a book about love? "Human... Interaction?" She finished, in the form of a question more than a statement.

A grin formed on Eddie's face, as he was catching on. "Right...So why were you hiding it then?"

"Alright, you caught me!" Patricia cried, hiding her head in her hands. "It's just... Joy's been bugging me to tell you.. And I just, I don't know how ok? And now practically the whole house knows how I feel and I wanted to tell you before they did so I.. I just thought..." She stopped rambling and sighed in defeat, glancing up at Eddie. He was wearing an ear to ear grin as he stepped closer to her. So she closed her eyes, waiting to be laughed at.

But instead Patricia felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"So, what was that you wanted to tell me?" Eddie asked, still smiling widely.

"I..." Patricia started, returning a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all. "I love you, dummy."

"I love you too," Eddie answered with a laugh, pressing his lips to hers. "And," he said as they pulled away. "I don't need an instruction book to know that."

**Please review and give me prompts! Honestly, I'm better at angsty/sad one shots than I am at happy ones like this. But I'll write pretty much anything and they won't always be this short. (:**


	2. Asthma attack

**I did my best with this. I don't know much about Asthma, aside from what I know from a friend of mine who has it. But this is a really great idea, I'm excited about it. **

**Prompted by: PatriciaSweet**

Eddie knocked on Patricia's slightly open door, a huge smile on his face. Patricia murmured a quick 'come in', and he entered, causing horror to flash across her eyes as she closed her laptop.

"_What _are you wearing?" Patricia asked with a scowl, standing up to get a closer look at her boyfriend.

"It's a jogging suit, Yacker."

She nodded slowly in reply. "So... Why?"

"Because, I'm-" Eddie said, grinning. "_We're _going for a run."

Panic crossed across Patricia's eyes at the word, _run. _The last time she actually tried going for a run she suffered the consequences, and not just the usual ones that come along with the pains of exercising.

Because Patricia has Asthma, she gets out of almost everything in gym class and that's not something to complain about. The real challenge though, is keeping it a secret. Of course Joy knows, and maybe she's mentioned it to Fabian a few times, but Eddie had absolutely no idea. And she preferred to keep it that way.

"Come on, please Yacker?" Eddie begged, actually sounding sincere and hopeful.

"I don't know Eddie, running is not really my thing."

"Or are you just afraid of a little challenge?" Eddie asked, knowing it would catch Patricia's attention.

"Of course I'm not afraid! I just..." Patricia stopped to think of an excuse, but there didn't seem to be one. "Fine, you're on. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes."

As soon as Patricia was dressed in the sportiest clothes she owned, she sat on the anubis house steps and waited for Eddie. And it seemed like the perfect time to run, because she just couldn't sit still. The last time she ran a long distance was about 3 years earlier. Of course it didn't end well, and she was overwhelmed with worry that the Same thing would happen. Because she would be with _Eddie_, the exact person she didn't want to know about her condition.

"Ready?" Patricia heard a voice behind her ask. She almost forgot about her problem when she thought about how ridiculous she and Eddie looked. They were going for a run as a couple, which is one of the most cliche things a couple can do.

She nodded nervously at Eddie, the worry creeping back inside of her. Luckily Eddie didn't notice how tense she was.

They began jogging at a slow pace, preparing to run the perimeter of the campus. It was going ok for a while, Eddie was way ahead of her, so he didn't notice how terrified she was that something terrible could happen any second. Until he turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"A little out of shape are we?" He asked.

"Oh please," Patricia scoffed, coming to a stop. "I'm more in shape than you'll ever be."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"You're on," Patricia said, without even thinking. She never backed down from a challenge, especially not with Eddie.

"So the first person to make it all the way around the school wins," Eddie decided, turning to stand parallel with Patricia. "On your mark, get set, go!"

They took off, and Patricia was so focused on winning she totally forgot about the problem at hand. After about a minute of running non stop, she felt a sudden loss of air in her lungs. Soon her breaths were becoming quick and she bagan coughing violently, panic washing over her.

Eddie stopped and turned around. "Patricia!" He yelled, jogging back to her. He nervously started rubbing circles on her back. "Are you ok?"

Patricia shook her head, mostly incapable of speech. During the feeling of pure anxiety and panic she had no time to think. But she did know that if she didn't tell Eddie what was wrong, she would be in serious trouble. "Eddie..." She managed to say. "I need...inhaler.."

Eddie quickly nodded in understanding, not questioning her any further. He wrapped an arm around her waist and headed towards the school entrance. Anubis house was too far away, and judging my Patricia's state, she needed help fast.

They burst into the school doors, and although school wasn't in session the nurse would still be there after hours. Eddie helped Patricia through the halls and to the nurses office, finding the nurse at her desk. She quickly stood up when she saw them.

"Patricia!" She cried, grabbing the arm that wasn't protecting her abdomen. Patricia knew the nurse on a first name basis, just because of all of the asthma attacks she's had when she was younger. She was a lot more care free then, and was with the nurse almost every week. But she had everything fixed by the time Eddie came into her life. The timing was perfect.

The nurse, Nancy, started digging through a dresser drawer. She finally pulled out an inhaler, Patricia's name written on in sharpie. Nancy never threw it away, even when Her visits got less frequent.

Patricia grabbed at the little white piece of plastic gratefully. Her lungs were burning, and her throat was sore from coughing so much. It was like being trapped underwater. And Eddie hovered nervously as she pressed the device to her lips, inhaling deeply. She was finally able to breathe again, and her first breath was a sigh of relief.

Eddie stood in the open doorway of Patricia's room, waiting for her to grant him access. She was laying on her bed reading a magazine when she looked up and saw him.

"Hey, Can we talk?" He whispered. She nodded, and he came in and sat on the end of her bed. "Patricia you know you could've just told me," He started.

"I know," Patricia whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"I hate when you keep secrets from me," Eddie said, eyes serious and somewhat full of betrayal.

Patricia felt her heart sink, because she was starting to feel extremely guilty. The situation was one hundred percent her fault, and she'd be a horrible girlfriend not to admit that. "I should've told you... I just didn't want anyone to know, ok?"

"I tell you everything Patricia! Why would you keep this from me? Why wouldn't you tell me _before _I made you run and almost cost you your life?"

"Eddie it's not like that!" Patricia argued, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Eddie's softened and his shoulders sank, putting his anger behind him. "Then why didn't you just tell me, don't you trust me?"

"I do, really!" She cried. " Its just... Having asthma makes me seem Like such a loser, and I don't want you to think that about me so I..." She stopped mid sentence, realizing what she had just said.

Eddie just pulled her into his arms, relieved for some reason. "You are so _not _a loser Yacker," he mumbled into her hair. "If anyone's the loser, it's me. The jogging suits not even mine. I borrowed it from Jerome."

Patricia immediately pulled away from their hug. "No way," she said with a laugh.

Eddie smiled, glad they were done being serious. "He told me girls like guys who are athletic."

"And you're taking relationship advice from _Jerome?"_

"Well he has had a lot of them, hasn't he?"

Patricia smiled, hugging Eddie again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered. "I promise, no more secrets."

"Good," Eddie said. "But...you have to admit, I was your hero, wasn't I?"

Patricia just grinned and hugged him tighter. He _was_ her hero.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I have so much homework it's not even funny. I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
